The Herstilanean Chanter
The Herstilanean Chanter is a magical girl fanime created by MewYuki23 of YouTube. Synopsis Chanting or singing has been known to affect many things in life. Some can cause drought. Some can cause floods. Some can hypnotise. Some can balance light and dark. Some can even cause death. Chanters are well spread throughout the land, and only a few exist in a small town called Herstilanea. For 20 years, the old man who ruled the town was controlled by Olenia, a hypnotist chanter, aged 43 at this point in time. This is when Karin was born. Karin is a water chanter, and has the power to manipulate any amount of water, anyway she wants to. She is assumed to be one of the most powerful chanters throughout time. She got the hang very well during her childhood. 17 years later, she hopes to save the town by releasing Olenia's control, but it is chanted wrong and she is banished from the town of Herstilanea, for Olenia fears that she knows it, and it was only a mistake. She finds herself in a forest, staggering around for over a year now, managing herself close to well, when she meets another chanter like herself, who has powers over plants. This is Evelyn, who suffers from amnesia, and isn't the most powerful chanter out there. What's an 18 year old water manipulater to do with no luxury, little to no resources, and only one mediocre plant chanter? Watch and find out. Magical Girl? The Herstilanean Chanter is regarded as magical girl, but belongs to a subgenre of its own, for The Herstilanean Chanter involves no transformation, and is not done in the common magical girl style. Characters There are several characters that chant, and a few minor background characters. Major Characters Karin is a water chanter. She is regarded as a tomboy by people who have known her for a long time. She is 18 years of age. Evelyn is a plant chanter. She is rather shy and timid, and hardly talks. She is 17 years of age. Samuel is a fire chanter. He likes reading, and thinks of Karin as only an acquaintance, although everyone else thinks otherwise. He is 23 years of age. Yvonne is an air chanter. She is the leader of the club entitled "Legion Of Chanters Against Olenia" or LOCAO. She is 28 years of age. Reyna is a lightning chanter. She is the co-leader, but always wants to be the leader. She is 26 years of age. Michella is a light chanter. She is Charles' fiancee, and does not think much of anyone else. She is 29 years of age. Charles is a dark chanter. He is Michella's fiance, and loves her more than anything. He is 32 years of age. Neil is a magic chanter. He is confident in what he does, except asking someone else out. He is 19 years of age. Justin is a rock chanter. He likes Karin, and constantly tries to talk to her. He is 20 years of age. Sasha is an animal chanter. She constantly acts like a cat and it gets on many people's nerves. She is 21 years of age. Chantelle is an ice chanter. She had a bad experience where she was raped one night and after that, she became rather cynical. She is 24 years old. Phoebe is a love chanter. She loves ballet and everyone agrees that they think she is spoilt. She is 22 years old. Helen is a gem chanter. Her parents constantly tried to set her up with boys before she realised she was a lesbian. She is 20 years old. Olenia is a hypnotist and the main villian in the series. She hypnotised the leader of Herstilanea and has had him under her control ever since. She is 61 years old. Minor Background Characters Tanaya is Helen's girlfriend. She constantly gets involved in Helen's troubles, but loves her either way. She is 20 years old. George is Yvonne's brother. He has a pet hamster called Lucky, and lives with only his sister. He is 12 years old. Sophie is one of Karin's old friends. When Karin got banished, Sophie committed suicide. She was 17 years old before she died. Cast There is currently no cast set for The Herstilanean Chanter. If you want to audition, please check out these two videos.